


Violets In Spring

by Church_Of_Seiros



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_Of_Seiros/pseuds/Church_Of_Seiros
Summary: Bernadetta has always had a crush on her friend and fellow student Petra. But how could someone as meek and awkward as Bernie confess her true feelings?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Violets In Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this if it gets positive feedback also taking any ship stories you want to see

Knock knock. 

Bernadetta froze. She took a deep breath and tried to avoid making any sounds as she stood up from her desk, moving through her dimly lit bedroom to the door. 

Knock knock knock. 

The banging on the door was more insistent this time. 

Bernadetta, heart pumping, slowly dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards the noise, and strained to peer through the crack under the door. A pair of tan, bare feet greeted the young girls eyes, and she cursed silently, remembering what day it was. 

“Bernie I know you are in there.”

Petra’s voice was firm, but patient. 

Bernadetta buried her face in the rug on her floor, hoping if she was quiet enough, her friend would assume she wasn’t there and leave. The problem was, Bernie was always in her room. 

“Bernadetta Von Varley you know what time it is. It is best for both of us if you make this easy.” 

Heart racing, Bernadetta crawled back to her desk. She pulled herself Into the corner of her room and tried to hold her breath. 

“I guess I will be eating all of these chocolates on my own” came the voice from the other side of the door. “And you know they make me ill.” 

Bernie let her thoughts wander to the empty sweets jar on her desk. Miserably filled with nothing but wrappers, even though Edelgard had brought the girl some candies just yesterday. Bernadetta knew she didn’t have a choice. Once again she crawled through the darkness to the door, and reached up to pull it open. 

Petra stood, looking quizzically down at her. A golden box was in her hands and Bernie licked her lips at the thought of what was inside. 

“Aww come on Petra. Do we have to do this? Wouldn’t you rather just stay in with me and eat cake?”

Petra laughed and held out a hand, pulling the shaking Bernie to her feet. 

“My friend you know we must be doing this. A proper young lady must bathe herself regularly!” 

Bernie groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Now grab your things. This will be easy for both of us. And after...chocolate!” Petra shoved the golden box under Bernie's nose. The young girl turned into her room to grab her towel before reluctantly following Petra meekly down the hallway. 

The swirling mist inside the locker room obscured Bernadetta’s vision and Petra disappeared in front of her. It was clear by the hot running water and the stack of clean dry towels that Petra had set this up in advance. Bernadetta groaned and clutched her arms close to herself as Petra’s voice came through the mist. 

“You better be undressing out there!”

Bernie trembled as though she didn’t have to endure this torture every week. 

“Maybe I can still sneak out.” She thought, and the young girl turned and started creeping towards the locker room door.

“Excuse me, miss Von Varley. You cannot be leaving yet.”

Bernadetta froze, and slowly turned towards the voice. Her cheeks flushed red as Petra stood before her, completely naked. Bernie tried, and failed, to not stare at the gorgeous figure before her. Even though this was a regular tradition between the girls, Bernie never failed to get confusing butterflies deep in her stomach when Petra unashamedly undressed in front of her. 

Petra was thin and muscular. It appeared as though the fighter spent time sculpting and attending to every curve and muscle on her body. It was a flawless, toned canvas with a gorgeous light brown tone. Bernie’s eyes followed the tattoos that snaked their way up Petra’s arms, across her chest, and down her stomach before resting on her upper thighs. 

“I uh...uhm I uh. Forgot something. In my room.”

Bernadetta stood, unable to move as Petra smiled and walked towards her. 

“We are to be bathing, my dear. There is nothing you need except for me to wash your back. Now close your mouth and undress”


End file.
